


Desíré

by TheSiren913



Series: Mythical Beasts [1]
Category: GMM
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: A Desire prologue to Mythical Beasts.





	

My self control was on point. My brain wasn't working properly. All I could think about was closing the gap between us and planting one on his stupid face. I could taste it. My whole body felt crazed. But no... I had to show restraint. 

It was a rule. No making the first move. And especially in this situation, playing with fire, I had a good chance of ruining our friendship if he wasn't interested in me. We flirted every once in a while, but when it came down to it, he didn't act all that into me. And that was okay. I was happy being friends. He was one of my favorite people to hang out with. But it was always there, the underlying desire. I longed to know how he felt, to know he wrestled with it, too. I loved the moments when he actually flirted with me, made me feel like I was actually a temptation for him. 

But I had to admire from afar. My boss wasn't going to fall for me. There was no way. Rhett was too unattainable. And I was just gonna have to get over that. Friends it was.

It wasn't like I was some sort of creepy stalker. No, it was just an infatuation. Did I try to be around him? Sure. However, I tried to be respectful. I didn't follow him around like a puppy... At least, not consciously. If he had any inclination I was into him, he didn't show it. But how embarrassing, if he did know! If I was that obvious. And with him not reciprocating, it was even worse. I constantly worried that he really knew, that he was secretly disgusted by it, and that's why he never showed it. Even though I knew nothing would ever happen, it would have been so satisfying to know he felt this way, too. I WISHED I could plunge him into chaos as he did to me. I had an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired. 

One particular day, I even sat close to him on purpose during a meeting. I allowed my feet to brush his, giving him a chance. But of course, he didn't take it. Instead, he moved away. I took that as disinterest. Just to try and clarify, I allowed our arms to touch when I sat back down later, but he moved again. So I gave up.

It wasn't until that one time, when I wore that pinup dress before my date, that he really paid that kind of attention to me. When he looked at me like that and flirted with me, I positively glowed. I'd have done anything for that feeling again...And thankfully, I didn't have to. It started with little purposeful bumps, silliness, schoolboy type things. If I sat beside him, he would allow our feet or arms to touch. Then he began hugging me, at random, "just because he liked to hug me." When he thought no one was looking, he would flirt, to the point that I thought he might do something. It began to feel like our little secret, that we wanted each other, but would never do anything about it. 

He was my boss, after all. 

 


End file.
